Dark Clouds
by The Cat's Paw
Summary: The climax of a youma battle brings a future version of Sailor Moon to the past. Can she keep the time line intact, or will a persistent Mamoru be able to wear her down? Time travel, UsaxMamo, probably fix-it, we'll see.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! So, all of you out there reading my Sailor Moon stuff, and not really having read my writing before, might have noticed a common theme. Yup, that's right! Time travel. I'm absolutely nuts about it. Most of my ideas have it, these days at least. Also, you might've noticed I post a _lot_ of new stories. Writing new stuff helps me work on posted stuff, some of the time, and then I get finished chapters, and I wanna post 'em. So… I do.**

**FYI, this is manga based. :P**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this little fic, and remember that all those in the Sailor Moon universe do not belong to me. Unless they're OC's. But then I don't write many OC's anyway.**

_**Dark Clouds**_

**Chapter One**

"Now Sailor Moon!"

"Moon… Tiara… Magic!"

The youma screamed in agony, letting loose a stream of dark energy, that collided with a… what? As Sailor Moon jumped up in down in joy at defeating the youma, both Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury stared aghast at the dark cloud that had suddenly formed where the youma's last attack had 'landed'.

"Sailor Moon, stop jumping like an idiot!" Mars finally snapped. "We have a problem!"

Moon poked her tongue out at the Fire Senshi, then noticed the dark cloud. "Uh… What is that thing?"

Mercury was already analysing it with her computer. "It seems to be a combination of dark energy, which the youmas use, and…" she spoke analytically, then her tone failed, "I don't believe it. According to my computer, that's _time energy _mixed in there."

A small distance away, Tuxedo Kamen was listening intently to what they were saying. In the meantime, Moon squinted at the cloud, trying in vain to see whatever it was that Mercury's computer could see. "How could _time_ be in that cloud?" she wondered.

Mars shrugged and Mercury just kept tapping away at her computer.

After a few moments, the cloud started to flicker. The three senshi gasped and leapt back, ready in case something happened, though they had no idea what that could be. The cloud expanded, contracted, then expanded again, before disappearing in a flashy explosion that had them covering their ears and scrunching their eyes shut tight. With some thorough blinking, they were able see again, and when they could, they gasped again.

In the wake of the explosion, a person was standing there. They looked battered and bruised, and stood on shaky legs, which gave out on them a moment later, and they fell to their knees. It was a Senshi, dressed in a white fuku with a yellow, red and blue layered skirt, and a blue and yellow collar with a heart and wings in place of the usual bow, white gloves and boots, and translucent pink sleeves. Her hair was up in two buns and ponytails on her head, and two white, wing shaped clips were in her hair. A crescent moon sat on her forehead, instead of the usual tiara.

"A-am I going crazy, or does she look like Sailor Moon?" Mars asked.

"No, your mental state is fine," Mercury said. "She does indeed look like Sailor Moon. In fact, all things considered, I'd say she's _actually _Sailor Moon, just from the future."

"She's _me_?" Moon asked, wide eyed and staring.

"It's the most logical conclusion," Mercury said.

Over in his hiding place, Tux was equally shocked at the sight of this 'future' Sailor Moon. Did she know where the ginzuishou was? What about the Princess? There were so many questions running through his head, and he wanted answers. He was about to charge forward and start interrogating her, but then the girl collapsed, unconscious to the ground.

Mars, Mercury, and Moon all gasped, even as Mars darted forward to check on their visitor. Mercury also came forward, checking for a pulse, before scanning her with her computer.

"She seems to be suffering from exhaustion, on top of her injuries," the Ice Senshi said. "Whatever time she came from, the battle she was in must have been incredibly intense."

"More battles?" Moon complained as she knelt down next to herself. "Just how long are we going to have to fight the Dark Kingdom?"

"Maybe forever," Mars muttered darkly. "Or, maybe it's a different enemy?"

"Well, what are we going to do?" she then asked. "We can't just leave her here. I've got nowhere to hide her. Mercury, you can't either. Nor Moon, obviously."

"I'll look after her," came a new voice, and they all whirled to see that Tux had turned up.

"Why should we let you?" Mars demanded. "We have no idea who you are, or what your motives are. We can't know that she'll be safe with you!"

"Leave him be!" Moon defended him.

"I would _never_ hurt Sailor Moon," Tux said, and his tone implied anger at the idea he would do otherwise. "Now, or in the future."

A groan interrupted them before a real argument could ensue, and they all turned to the future Sailor Moon to see her regaining consciousness. Her eyelids fluttered open and she stared blankly at each one of them before she closed her eyes and brought her fingers up to rub at her temples, clearly not pleased with her current location.

"Crap," she said, then struggled to sit up.

Moon helped her future self up, before Mercury asked, "Are you alright? What do you remember?"

"My head is pounding louder than Jupiter's thunder blasts," Future Moon said. "And the last thing I remember is both kicking the ass of that stupid Chaos Tear, as well as getting my own butt kicked, too."

"How did you end up in the past?" Mars asked.

"…Your guess is as good as mine," Future Moon said. "Last I heard, the Tears couldn't bend space and time. Then again, they _are_ a part of Chaos, so I suppose I shouldn't really be too surprised."

She looked around her. "So, is it just Moon, Mercury, Mars and Tux?" she asked. "No Jupiter or Venus yet?"

"Are those the other Senshi?" Moon asked. "Luna said there were others we needed to find, so that we could better protect the Princess."

Tux seemed to latch on to the mention of the Princess, and was about to speak, but Future Moon got there first.

"The Inner Senshi, Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter," she said. "Charged with the Princess's protection, alongside the ginzuishou. Then there's Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, the Outer Senshi, who each have their own specific tasks. They're not required to protect the Princess, as they guard the solar system from outside threats. Though, they do answer to the Lunarian royal line, and their allegiance _is_ with the Princess."

Silence a moment, then Mars said, "That sounds like you memorised it off a piece of paper."

Future Moon shrugged. "Luna made me learn a whole bunch of things like that when the Princess was revealed," she said.

"So the Princess is revealed by your time?" Mercury asked. "I don't suppose you could tell us who and where she is? Wait, of course not, you can't alter the time line, can you?"

Future Moon was about to answer, but then Tux spoke up. "You mentioned Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter as the Inner Senshi," he said. "You missed Moon. Why didn't you mention your own?"

A sigh, then Future Moon revealed, "Because there wasn't supposed to be a Senshi of the Moon. Luna made a mistake. But it's a mistake that she's never regretted, because none of us are sure that we could have gotten where we are in my time if all of us weren't fighting together."

"If there was no Sailor Moon in the past, then… were you even in the Silver Millennium?" Mercury asked.

Future Moon nodded. "I'm not sure I should really be telling you all this," she said. "Time line and all that. Pluto would kick my ass if I said too much, and I probably already have, so… Sorry, not gonna happen."

Tux just barely restrained a frustrated growl, and the other Senshi looked disappointed, but they all nodded. "Now," Future Moon said, trying to stand up, and eventually only succeeding because Mercury helped her, "I don't know about you guys, but I feel I could sleep a _week_. Any of you know a place I can crash until I can contact Sailor Pluto?"

"We were discussing it a moment ago," Mercury said. "We don't really know…"

"She can stay with me," Tux repeated his 'offer' from before.

Mercury and Mars looked ready to argue, especially the latter, but then Future Moon nodded. "Makes sense," she said. "You've got the room, and no one to check up on you."

"How on _Earth_ do you know that?" Mars demanded.

Tux felt he'd like to know the answer too. "It's been almost five years, Mars," Future Moon said. "A _lot_ has changed from what you know now."

"But you'll de-transform!" Mars argued. "He'll _know who you are_!"

Future Moon looked contemplatively at the masked hero. "You _already_ know, don't you?"

"He _WHAT_!?" Moon shrieked, even as Tux nodded.

He then turned to Moon and said, "No need to shriek, Usagi, I'm standing right here."

Moon was getting rather red in the face, and Mars was not far behind her. Future Moon took a shaky step in order to stand between the girls and Tux. "Go home," she told them. "We'll talk again once I've rested enough to regain my energy levels, alright?"

Two out of three looked reluctant, but eventually they all left. Future Moon then wobbled on her feet, falling forward, with Tux catching her just before she could hit the ground. "Thanks," she whispered, slowly losing consciousness.

"Sleep," he ordered as he swept her up in his arms and took off towards his apartment.

'_Yes, sleep, Usa__gi_,' he thought. '_Sleep, then I'll __find out__ what you know__ about the Princess._'

**So what did you think? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! New chapter ready!**

**Remember that I don't own the Sailor Moon universe, and enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

Usagi slipped in through the window, quietly closing it behind her. She quickly dusted herself off, then looked over to her bed, where Luna lay sleeping. Ami had stressed to her that she _had_ to wake Luna to tell her what happened, even though Luna never reacted favourably when Usagi woke her. Bit hypocritical of her, but whatever.

Sighing, Usagi sat on her bed, then gently shook her guardian. "Luna, wake up!" she whispered as loudly as she dared.

She wanted _Luna_ awake, not the rest of the household.

Luna let out a disgruntled snort, eyes snapping open, taking in the sight of Usagi, before she closed them again, bringing a paw up to cover her face. Usagi sighed.

"Luna," she said. "Something important happened, and I need to tell you _now_."

Luna shifted her paw and cracked an eye. "How important?" she asked.

"The kind of important where you're probably gonna freak out," Usagi told her. "And if I'd waited until morning, you'd end up yelling at me for taking so long to tell you."

Luna sighed and sat up, blinking sleepily before saying, "Alright then, Usagi, what happened?"

Usagi laid out everything that had happened, from the youma, to the strange energy cloud, to her future doppleganger. Luna's eyes were wide, and she interrupted every now and then to get Usagi to repeat something, or to get clarification. Finally, the tale was over with, and the feline sat there, absorbing it all.

"So what do you think?" Usagi asked after she felt the silence had gone on too long. "Do you really think she's me? From the future?"

"Well, you said that Mercury's computer detected time energy, right?" Luna spoke. "Mercurian technology has always been far more advanced than any other planets', including earth's down to this day. They _would_ be able to accurately identify time energy, as well as any other variety. If her computer concluded that she's a future version of you, I think it's a pretty safe bet that that is exactly what she is."

A heavy silence sat between them, then Usagi cleared her throat and asked, "Luna… About the crescent moon on her forehead…"

Luna sighed. "I cannot explain it," she said. "From my knowledge, only the princess should have that symbol upon her."

"Um, Luna?" Usagi said tentatively. "_You_ have a crescent moon on your forehead, too."

The feline blinked like she hadn't considered that. "Oh," was all she said, then she changed the subject by asking, "So, you didn't mention what happened afterwards. Where is she now? Did Rei take her home?"

Usagi closed her eyes briefly, mentally preparing herself for Luna's reaction, and said as quickly as possible, in order to get it over with, "ShewenthomewithTuxedoKamen!"

…

"_WHAT!?_"

OoOoO

Several blocks away, Chiba Mamoru stood in the doorway of his spare bedroom, watching the woman on the bed sleep. The future Sailor Moon had de-transformed on the way here, and once he'd settled her into the bed, he'd taken a good look at what Usagi would look like in five years time. He couldn't deny, he liked what he saw. At nineteen, he guessed from what had been said, Usagi had filled out, her body, her face. She was beautiful.

Once he'd settled her in, there was another thing that was brought to his attention. It was the ring with the pink heart-shaped jewel in the middle, with smaller stones surrounding it. It lay on a _very_ particular finger. Who had given it to her? Was it a wedding ring? An engagement ring? Or was it just a ring _she_ had bought, and it simply fit on that finger?

It didn't matter. Mamoru was determined to find out about the princess from her, that was all that he needed to worry about. She trusted him, or at least the future version of him, he could use that to his advantage.

Usagi sighed and stirred in her sleep, and Mamoru jerked out of his musing to pay attention. Did she talk in her sleep? Would he get anything out of her that way? She mumbled something, but he couldn't hear her, so he stepped quietly into the room, hoping to hear more. Yet up close, all it was were unintelligible murmurs. He sighed. Stepping back to the doorway, he gave her one last look, before jarring the door and returning to his own room.

Because of that, he missed her wistful whisper of, "Mamo-chan."

OoOoO

In the opposite direction from the Tsukino house than Mamoru's apartment, Ami sat upon her bed, typing furiously away at her Mercury computer. With her earlier scan of future Sailor Moon, a whole lot of information had been unlocked on the little computer. All kinds of information about time and chaos was filling the screen, and Ami felt she was in information heaven.

She paused, making note to _never_ say that around Rei or Usagi, because they'd probably drag her out somewhere 'fun' to 'save her' from herself. _Especially _Usagi.

Shrugging, she returned her attention to the screen in front of her. "This is fascinating," she murmured. "There's so much here on the chaos theory, time travel, and… Sailor Pluto? The older Usagi _did_ mention something about contacting that Senshi… Oh, she's the guardian of Time? That would explain it, I suppose. This is utterly fascinating!"

As engrossing as this all was, there was a bit that made Ami more than a little worried. Chaos. There wasn't much information on the subject compared to time travel, but it seemed that there was a shadowy being that was the _embodiment_ of chaos. '…_the last thing I remember is both kicking the ass of that stupid Chaos __Tear…_' Were they fighting this Chaos being in the future? Ami felt a small shiver of dread at the thought.

There was a knock at the door, and Ami quickly shoved her computer under her sheets, mere seconds before her mother opened the door. "Ami, dear, what are you doing up at this hour?" Dr Mizuno asked.

"…I had a bad dream," Ami lied. "Don't worry, mum, I'll go back to sleep in a moment."

Her mother gave her a long, searching look, before nodding. "I'll see you in the morning for breakfast, dear," she said. "And don't forget, I'll be working late at the hospital tomorrow night, alright?"

Ami nodded and her mother left.

Pulling her computer out from under her sheets, Ami sighed and decided to leave the rest of her research until morning. She saved her work, storing her computer in her subspace pocket, then climbed in under her blankets, reaching over to turn off her bedside lamp. Her mind was so full, and she wasn't able to get to sleep for quite awhile afterwards.

OoOoO

Up at the Hikawa Shrine, Rei sat in the seiza position, eyes closed, brow furrowed in concentration as she tried to divine this future Sailor Moon's presence. It wasn't that she disbelieved Ami's computer, she just wanted to be reassured in a way that _she_ trusted, and the Sacred Fire was that way. So far, all she'd seen was a billowing darkness, and trying to penetrate it was wearing her out.

The answer was there, she just knew it! Finding it was only a matter of time, she was sure. Rei focused harder than she had in a long time, trying to _see_ past the shroud that separated her from the truth… And she fell backwards when it forcefully pushed her out.

"Rei?" came her grandfather's voice, just before her opened the shoji door. "What are you doing? It's almost five in the morning."

"I had… a disturbing dream," Rei told him. "I guess I just wanted answers."

Her grandfather grunted at her frustration. "Remain clam," he reminded her. "Don't force it. If it's meant to come to you, then it will."

Rei smiled. "Thanks, grandpa," she said, then turned back to the fire.

"Breakfast is at six thirty, don't be late," he told her, then left her alone.

Rei closed her eyes and concentrated, returning to her meditative state. _Don't force it. Let it come._ The mantra repeated in her head, and the darkness started to clear a little. She saw Sailor Moon fighting, though she couldn't recognise the enemy. It still wasn't clear, though! Pushing her frustration away again, Rei saw a dark cloud envelop Sailor Moon, saw her unwillingly breathe in the cloud, before she vanished in a flash.

Rei's eyes snapped open. Was that how it happened? She still wasn't too clear on the enemy's identity, it weaknesses or strengths. But one thing was certain. That _was_ Sailor Moon who'd appeared tonight, and she _was_ from the future. Rei believed that wholeheartedly.

OoOoO

In the beginning light of the day, a time traveller began to toss and turn in her sleep, a golden crescent moon on her forehead appearing and glowing brightly. A small sheen of sweat appeared on the older Usagi's brow as it burned hot with fever. The glow sputtered and sparked, flaring to life, dimming to a dull gold, then back up again. A shadow flickered briefly amongst the gold, before silver sparked and the shadow disappeared, beaten back temporarily. The glow returned to gold before the moon sigil vanished.

Some distance away, the phenomenon had been mirrored on the forehead of the younger Usagi. The only differences being that she didn't stir, there was no shadow, and this time, there was an audience. Luna stared in shock, wondering what it could all mean, not doubting in the slightest that it had something to do with their visitor from the future.

**So what did you think? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Yay!**

**Disclaimer goes here. :P**

**Chapter Three**

Light filtered in through windows, birds trilled their morning songs, and most people in Tokyo bustled about, long since up. That is, people who weren't Tsukino Usagi. Mamoru stood in the doorway of his spare room, sipping his coffee thoughtfully, wondering if she was going to wake any time soon. Her energy levels were mostly back up to normal, anyone else would be awake by now, even if they still felt tired. But Usagi? It was after ten, and she was still sleeping like a log.

He left the doorway, headed back into his kitchen. Almost an hour later Usagi stirred, eyes fluttering open, blue orbs staring blankly a moment, then sparking with comprehension as she remembered what had happened. She sat up too quickly, groaning and clutching her head as she waited for the vertigo to ease, then pushed the sheets back and stood. She stumbled slightly as she made her way out of the bedroom, finding Mamoru in the kitchen with coffee and a newspaper.

"You're up," was his greeting to her. "I'm surprised. I was pretty sure you were going to sleep the rest of the day away."

Usagi grumbled at him as she flopped onto one of the chairs at the small kitchen table. "I wish I had," she said. "You got any coffee left, or have you inhaled it all already? And besides, shouldn't you be in class, school boy?"

"I called the administration earlier, they're not expecting me today," he told her. "You drink coffee?"

"As long as you've got milk and sugar," Usagi said, standing and going over to grab a mug. "You didn't tell them you were sick, did you?"

Mamoru watched as she unerringly found everything she needed, then proceeded to make herself a coffee with _f__ive_ spoons of sugar, and milk. He barely restrained a grimace at the thought of how sweet that coffee was going to be. He then wondered how well they knew each other in five years, for her to know where he kept things?

"No, I just cited personal reasons," he told her. "When did you want to go see the Senshi?"

Usagi took a _long_ gulp of the too-sweet brew in front of her, then considered his question thoughtfully. "They'll probably meet up after school," she said. "You know that _I_ am Sailor Moon, do you know who the others are?"

Mamoru nodded. "Rei is Mars, and Ami is Mercury, right?" he said, and she nodded in confirmation. "So, at the Hikawa shrine, then?"

Usagi gave another nod, then finished off her coffee. "So, I need to have a shower, but I don't have any clean clothes," she told him.

"You can borrow something of mine," Mamoru said. "Though I have to warn you, I don't have any women's clothing."

Usagi snorted. "I'd be surprised if you did," she said. "I suppose it'll have to do until I can wash these." She indicated the embattled and sleep rumpled clothes she was currently wearing.

Mamoru disappeared into his room for a bit, probably to get some clothes. He emerged a little later, saying, "I put them in the bathroom, when you're ready."

Usagi nodded and stood, taking one last gulp of her coffee. "Thanks," she said, and disappeared to have a shower.

In the meantime, Mamoru pondered over how he was going to get her to spill her secrets to him. His conscience niggled at him a little, as well as a bit of logic that told him that the princess was going to be revealed anyway. But what benefit was that to him? From what was said last night, it was the Senshi that had benefited, he had no idea if he was included in that revelation. Perhaps he was, since Usagi seemed to trust him. But what if he wasn't?

For so many years, he'd been searching for his princess. He needed to use every tool available to him to find her, get her to help him remember. That was what she'd promised him, after all. '_Find the ginzuishou_,' she'd begged him. '_Find it and set me free, and everything will be made clear to you_.' He fully intended to hold her to that.

The sounds of the shower cutting off reached his ears, and a few moments later, Usagi emerged from the hall, holding her dirty clothes in a bundle. "So," she began conversationally. "I don't suppose I could borrow some yen to wash these downstairs, could I?"

She smiled sheepishly as he sighed and pulled some cash from his wallet. "I'll pay you back," she promised as he handed the yen over.

Mamoru shook his head and sighed. "Don't worry about it," he said, then added when her stomach let off a loud growl, "I think I'll head out and get you some breakfast. I don't think I have enough food to feed your voracious appetite. _Do_ you still eat enough for five people?"

Usagi blushed, then poked her tongue at him. She was about to leave, but he stepped in front of her, holding a shiny, metal object in front of her eyes. "Spare key," he told her. "So you don't get locked out."

"Thanks," she said, then left.

Mamoru also headed out, his destination a café that did a traditional, hearty breakfast.

OoOoO

Usagi waited in the building's laundry for her clothes to be washed, and then dried. Mamoru had popped in, forking over a banquet in traditional breakfast cuisine. She wolfed it down, still feeling hungry once she was done. But then again, Usagi had always used up a lot of energy, and food _was_ the best way to refill that, alongside sleep. Her two favourite things in the world, beside her Mamo-chan.

_Her_ Mamo-chan. This one… He was still naturally suspicious, and Usagi wondered how she was going to deal with him _prying_. She'd accepted to stay with him, her natural trust of him making her forget how he used to be. Her Mamo-chan wouldn't pry if a future version of her turned up. But this one… Oh well, she was pretty sure she could handle him if necessary.

Once done, she headed back up to the apartment, not seeing him straight away. So she went into the spare room and changed into her own clothes. Then she sat on the bed, closed her eyes, and concentrated on seeing if she could access her personal subspace pocket, where she had a few things stored. Ah! There was the Disguise Pen, her Tiare, as well as her communicator, and a few other random things she'd stashed in there.

No ginzuishou, though.

Sighing, Usagi opened her eyes, wondering why her crystal wasn't with her Tiare. Normally it _was_ there. Did it have something to do with her time travel? Maybe Pluto would know… She still needed to call her, though that called would be muffled a bit without the ginzuishou. Closing her eyes, Usagi focused on Pluto, on Setsuna, and could feel her somewhere here in Tokyo. She sent a call out, and felt a tickle of an answer, curiosity, understanding, worry, then what could only be described as the mental equivalent of Setsuna rolling her eyes at her princess.

Usagi giggled and opened her eyes. Pluto would be here soon.

Leaving the bedroom, Usagi discovered Mamoru was back from wherever he'd gone. "I called Pluto," she told him. "She should be here soon, probably in her civilian guise. That's alright, isn't it?"

Mamoru shrugged. "Sure, I guess," he said. "In the meantime though, what do you want to do?"

Now it was Usagi who shrugged. "There's really not much I _can_ do until Setsuna gets here," she said, elaborating when he cocked a brow, "Pluto."

"Ah," was the reply.

Usagi noted that he was going through some paperwork, and she noted an invitation, one that perked her interest quite a bit. "Princess D's ball?" she remarked lightly. "You going?"

"Is there any reason I shouldn't?" he asked, eyeing her carefully, confirming for her what she'd been thinking earlier in the laundromat.

She shrugged. "It's up to you," she told him, and sighed. "I had such _fun_ at that ball."

"Really?"

Shrug. "For a bit," Usagi said, then admitted, "eventually I got bored, it wasn't really what I thoughts fancy balls were supposed to be."

There was an awkward silence, then Usagi let out a huff of air, went over to the couch, flopped down on it, and pulled out a manga that she'd stashed in her subspace pocket right before she'd transformed last. She heard Mamoru puttering around in the apartment, but did her best to block it out and concentrate on the story before her. She was almost finished when a knock on the door sounded, and she stashed her manga, hopping up to answer the door.

On the other side was a smiling Setsuna, who greeted Usagi with open arms. Usagi threw herself into the Time Senshi's arms, gripping tightly.

"How are you doing, princess?" Setsuna whispered in her ear so that Mamoru couldn't hear her.

"Other than being stuck in the wrong time, I'm doing alright," Usagi said, then pulled away and asked in a louder voice, "Can you help?"

The two stepped into the apartment, with Setsuna giving Mamoru a nod in greeting. "Mamoru-san," she said.

"Sailor Pluto, I presume?" he asked with an arched eyebrow, and she nodded, before turning back to Usagi.

"I'm going to transform, so that I can get a better reading, alright?" she said.

Usagi nodded, and watched as Setsuna pulled her Garnet Rod out, instantly becoming the Senshi of Time. She sighed in envy at Pluto's super quick, non flashy, transformation. Pluto then held the Rod over her, and Usagi felt, rather than saw, Pluto's energy wash over her. She stood there, basking in the glow of her Senshi's power, then it stopped. Looking up at her, she saw a worried frown on Pluto's face.

"What is it?" Usagi asked. "What's with that look? Is something wrong?"

Pluto sighed, then de-transformed to Setsuna. "Your body is filled with Chaos energy," she said plainly, eliciting a shocked gasp from Usagi. "Until it's gone, there's nothing I can do for you."

**So what did you think? Review please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi y'all! So, terrible news… I'm abandoning this author profile. :(

_But… _I'm going to post on a fresh, new one! :) In fact, I've already started. It's just that I've got so many fics on here, unfinished and whatnot, and I quite often feel overwhelmed by how much I haven't completed, and it makes me procrastinate like _heck_. So, in the interest of my sanity, I'm dumping it all.

Well, almost all.

I've already posted a version of this for the Naruto and Code Geass fics, now it's the Sailor Moon and Narnia fics turn. The other ones… I adopted a bunch out, but I'm not doing that with these. These ones, I will either continue on my new profile, or they will be 'discontinued'.

I will _definitely_ be continuing In Memory of Me Myself And I, as well as Dark Clouds and Raw Time for Sailor Moon. And for Narnia, definitely Hollow Memories and probably Times Call. And the Narnia/ Doctor Who crossover too. The other Sailor Moon fics… I don't know. Maybe I'll adopt them out, I haven't decided yet.

Anyway, I hope you won't be too put out. Sorry about this, but I really believe this is the only way I can continue writing, and still keep my sanity. :D

The new profile is thatsnotmyname32. Just fanfiction for now, I'll be dealing with AO3 soon.


End file.
